This grant is for the purchase of a VAX11/750 based computer system primarily for use in analyzing primary DNA, RNA and protein sequence data using the powerful software systems now available. The system will include the VAX 11/750 minicomputer, magnetic tape drive, hard disc, eight Rainbow 100 microcomputers (to act as smart terminals), VT241 graphics terminal, and printers. In choosing the computer system for purchase we have focused on the software available and designed the system to be compatible. Most of the powerful programs available operate on a VAX computer operating under the VMS operating system (Devereux's U. of Wisconsin programs, Staden's programs, and the Dayhoff system of the NIH, for example). These programs are either in the public domain or are available for a reasonable fee. The VAX computer will be housed in the Bioengineering facility of the University of Connecticut Health Center which already operates several PDP-11 computers. Connection to the investigators will be via telephone. The operation of the computer will be overseen by a group of three of the investigators. The machine will be available to the Health Center scientific staff as a whole or to others from outside the University provided that the machine is not occupied with work pertaining to the major projects described here. The system described in this application will make available to the Health Center molecular biology community the state-of-the-art in primary and secondary sequence analysis computer systems. We have been at a distinct disadvantage in not having such a system. Purchase of this system will greatly enhance our research effort.